


actin sus

by hollysonf



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Late Nights, M/M, bratty hyojin, everyone else is drunk, hyojin teases seungjun too much, i hope yall like it, i wrote this a couple hours before onf got their first win what, im kinda spoiling the story at this point oops, panicked seungjun, seungjun is very confused, yuto bestie !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysonf/pseuds/hollysonf
Summary: hyojin has been, in seungjun's case, "acting suspicious". was this what friends really did to each other?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Kudos: 5





	actin sus

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this story does contain elements of smut so pls be aware as you're reading ! hope you like it hehe

"come on, nothing wrong with a little celebration, right?" jaeyoung cheered as the boys sat in a circle with random brands of alcohol bottles surrounding them. 

i chuckled as i scratched the back of my neck. "i'm up for a celebration, i just can't handle alcohol that well." we had just finished promoting our newest song and had snatched a first win out of it. we were all super stoked on it. 

"you're probably adorable when drunk, seungjun." hyojin said with a hand on my shoulder. "i wanna see that side of you." 

i try to brush off hyojin's comment with a small giggle, but i feel my face flush red. the impact this boy has on me can't be compared to how he treats everyone else. sure, we've been friends for literally forever, but it wasn't an exactly friendly vibe he had been giving off. it was more than that. 

from touching somewhere a little too close for comfort during an interview, to kissing just at the corner of my lips during a vlive, it gave me an odd feeling in my stomach. not a bad odd feeling though, a good one. i wanted more of it. 

i can tell fans were curious. they were questioning whether it was our company having us at gunpoint to do it for the sake of fan service or if it was just hyojin's weird form of affection. truth is, i can't tell them. i know it's neither option, but i personally still don't know what runs through his mind when he acts this way. i wanted to know. 

"i-i'm not..." i eventually respond to the older. 

hyojin slightly chuckles as he moves his hand down from my shoulder to my knee. he rubs at my inner thigh as he carries on conversation with the remaining members. i make eye contact with yuto from across the room and all he does is snicker to himself. yuto has been the only one to catch on to hyojin's suspicion around me. the rest have just seen it as friendly antics. 

yuto sees my face becoming a fiery color and clears his throat. "anyways, should we have a drink now?" 

jaeyoung nods. "that sounds good to me. do we have any cups?" 

minkyun clicks his tongue. "we all have our favorite kind. cups aren't necessary." 

"guess we do. you still sitting out for this one, seungjun?" jaeyoung asks, turning to me. 

i shake out of my thoughts. from the corner of my eye, i notice hyojin looking at me with a cheeky smug on his face. "uh... i might have a little." 

changyoon nudges me. "that's our boy. cheers everyone!" 

everyone raises their respective bottle towards the middle shortly before retreating it for their own. hyojin offers me a sip of the drink he chose. classic vodka. that's the only one i've ever tried, and i personally don't think it's too bad. 

"yeah sure, thank you." i say as i reach out for the bottle. hyojin shakes his head. 

"lay on my lap. i'll pour it for you. my treat." he whispers and shoots a wink. 

at this point, i think he was doing all of this on purpose. he purposely wanted to play with my feelings and was expecting tomato colored faces out of me. 

"um... what?" 

hyojin folds in his legs criss cross applesauce style and pats the knee closest to me. "lay down and face up at me." 

i look around the room to see everyone lost in each other's conversations. i slightly bite my lip, getting nervous. 

"hey," he starts, leaning towards my ear. "no one's watching us. don't be scared. all good fun, yeah?" 

i look back at him and hesitantly nod. "y-yeah, i guess so..." 

"so what are you waiting for? you want some or not?" 

i mentally prepare myself before shifting my head on hyojin's thigh. from my perspective, he looked throughly amused. the red head looked down at me, almost taunting like, and held the bottle over my mouth. "open wide." 

i slowly open my mouth, feeling like i'm exposing my ovula to him. the boy smirks at me as he starts to pour the liquid down my throat. for a second, the view of hyojin's face over mine gives me butterflies. it makes me go into a hypnosis. but as i feel more and more alcohol travel down my throat, i start to choke up out of nervous panic. 

immediately, i sit myself back up and start to cough harshly. that's when i knew that everyone's eyes were back on us. i can hear the fucker laughing his ass off at me. 

changyoon starts to pat my back. "man, someone got awfully ecstatic about the drinks." 

"i- i didn't even-" i could hardly finish my sentence as i felt more coughs coming. 

more laughs started to break out of everyone, with the exception of yuto. he looked genuinely concerned and probably wondered if this was hyojin's doings. he most likely already knew the answer to that, though. the younger stood up and approached me with a hand held out. "come on, let's get you settled." 

\- 

yuto led me up to the roof of our dorms, where we just sat and chat for the next half hour. he eventually got me back where i needed to be. 

"does he really make you that nervous?" he asked with his legs tucked in, looking over at me. 

i shrug. "he didn't use to... but you know that. i don't know if it's me or him, but the things he does to me makes me feel so... weird?" 

"like... a good weird?" 

"well, the thing that just went down obviously wasn't that good," i told him. "it was the way he looked at me that made me feel like... i wanted more of it." 

"you like him." yuto informed. "you probably haven't realized it yourself, but if you want more of something like that out of him only, you like him." 

i sighed. "it can't be... he's my friend, yuto. he would never see me that way." 

"you don't know that. i've seen the way he talks to you, dude. he wants something out of you. he wants your undivided attention. trust me, i know it when i see it. just take it from me, yeah?" he said. 

i ruffle my hair. "i... i don't know how to give him that. i have zero relationship experience." 

"do what you've been doing, but take it a little further. if he starts touching you in a weird way, give in. he'll like that. i'll keep my mouth shut about it, i promise." yuto smiled. 

i returned the smile. "thank you, yuto. you're the best." 

in the nick of time, we hear someone open the door to the roof. "we gotta go to bed, y'all." changyoon calls out. 

yuto scoffs. "we're off work tomorrow, can't we stay up here for a little longer?" 

"actually," i interfere. "i am a little sleepy." 

"plus it's the staff's words, not mine." changyoon said before closing the door. 

yuto agrees and we both make our way inside. 

\- 

that night, a lot of thoughts run through my head. they were all mainly regarding hyojin and his shenanigans. i guess i had lied to yuto because i wasn't as sleepy anymore. 

i checked the time and saw it was already 1:30 in the morning. i blow air out of my nose and stand up from my bed. my hunger begins to kick in and i decide that nothing a little snack can't hurt. 

i make my way to the kitchen and grab a couple butter cookies. rather than going back to the bedrooms, i sit on the sofa in the living room. i take a second to organize my thoughts as i stare out into nothingness and chomp on my snack. 

as i finish up the cookies, i brush off my hands and stand myself up. before i could head back to my bed, hyojin appears out of the hallway. 

splendid. 

he smiles at me. "someone else can't sleep, eh?" 

i shrug. "i was actually just about t-" 

"sit back down. let's chat." hyojin said as he pats my shoulder. 

i feel myself become shaken but i oblige. i sit on the cushion next to him. as expected, i feel him scoot into my side. a little too comfortably, mind you. 

hyojin starts to fiddle with the hem of my hoodie. for a second we sit in silence, until i remember the conversation i had with yuto. 

"s-stop." 

that wasn't the word he was expecting out of me, nor did i expect out of myself, honestly. "what?" 

i eventually push hyojin off of me. "stop doing that." 

the older tilts his head, utterly confused by my actions. "why? it's what i do with you all the time." 

"y-yeah, but..." 

"does it make you uncomfortable?" 

"um, well, i..." i struggled to find the most accurate response. "n-not really, it's just weird when you get super comfortable with me and like... we're only just friends, you know? like, really good friends." 

hyojin lightly chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair. "who said we could only be friends?" 

i feel myself scoot back slightly but my back makes contact with the arm of the couch. my words start to jumble up. "um- well, i-i..." 

he caresses my chin as he pulls it forward to place my lips in his. my face begins to burn at the touch. i feel my heart in my throat, and i'm surprised it didn't manage to escape out of my mouth. 

hyojin pulled away before i could deliver any response. he raised an eyebrow. "you liked that, right?" 

this felt embarrassing. i looked and acted like a nervous wreck. no words managed to get out so all i did was slowly nod. 

he leaned towards my ear and let his hot breath trail inside it. "promise you won't mention this to everyone else." the way he said that sounded more like a demand than a request. 

i feel myself tense up at the spine chilling whisper. "o-okay..." 

hyojin smirked in satisfaction. "good. get comfortable for me." he said as he widened the gap between us. 

i blink at him a few times before shifting my poses. i push more of my body weight onto the couch and lay on my side. i look back up at him, waiting for any sign of approval. 

"perfect. gives me something new to work with." he says as he places himself behind me. now i can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. 

"um... what are you doing?" 

hyojin runs his fingers over the waistband of my sweatpants. "wanna take a guess? what do you think?" 

i swallow. beads of sweat start to form on my forehead. he knows that i know exactly where this is headed. "um, w-what if we wake someone up?" 

he continues to mess with my clothing and my hair. i feel him kiss at my neck and coat my ear with his lips. "i guess you'll just have to keep quiet then." 

before i knew it, my pants and boxers were being slid down to my knees. i jitter at the cold air that hits me, but even more so when i feel hyojin's hands on my asscheeks. 

"we haven't even started yet and you're already shuddering? you must be so touch deprived, sweetie." he teases as he circles a finger around my asshole. 

i let a needy groan slip. "uh.. oh my god..." 

the other's right hand makes its way around and holds my mouth shut. "you said you didn't wanna wake up everyone else, right?" 

light moans vibrate onto hyojin's hand as i shake my head. 

"that's what i thought. i guess for this session, i'll only be using one hand. but being the virgin you are, i bet just one hand of mine alone will make you go crazy." 

i feel a finger push inside of me without any warning. between the rather dry friction and the sudden change in pace, my head whips back. hyojin chuckles like the skank he is. 

"weren't expecting that, were you? you'll be excited on what's to come later." he said seductively. 

i feel more and more fingers pulsate in and out of my ass. my walls clench around them, throbbing for any sort of lube. 

"you sound so fucking hot like this," hyojin purred. "but you're probably begging for my cock at this point. would that be correct?" 

i start to gather my breath after the amount of moans i released. i nod. 

i hear hyojin shifting and another pair of pants being pulled down. i feel something touch my inner cheek. 

hyojin teases me with the tip of his dick as he drags it up and down my crack. he caresses the bottom of my cheek before slapping it harshly. "fuck seungjun, i should've done this as soon as i laid eyes on you." 

my breaths become harsh at the immense amount of teasing he does to me. for a split second, he uncovers my mouth and digs his fingers deep inside me. he starts to rapidly fingerfuck inside my mouth. 

"ah... ah-" 

"your pussy ass wants to be wet, i can tell. you don't like the feeling of dry dicks, don't you?" 

hyojin's fingers go deeper and deeper towards my throat, i start to gag on them. it only makes him pulsate his hand further. 

"spit on them, cunt." 

i pool up saliva on his fingers as requested and he pulls his fingers out of me. nearly the entirety of his hand was drenched in my spit. 

"good boy. you've learned quickly." 

he retreats his hand and starts to stroke his own cock. "ooh fuck, you feel so good on me already." 

hyojin removes his hand off of his dick and moves them back to my asshole. this time, i can feel my own spit filling me up. i bit on my lip at the pleasurable feeling. 

"p-please... please hy-" 

"please what?" 

he moves his hand up under my shirt and wipes off the access saliva on my abs. "f-fuck me already." 

i can feel hyojin's satisfaction from over my shoulder. "since you asked so nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all tell who my main ship in onf is :') lmk if you wanna see more of these oneshots with other ships !


End file.
